Evox
Evox is a sentient computer virus who takes the form of a cobra and serves as the main antagonist of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. https://twitter.com/PowerRangers/status/1030914938028605445 Character History Evox is a sentient computer virus that infiltrates Grid Battleforce's computer network. In the form of a purplish substance, he flows down a cable into a computer in the Morphing lab, infecting it. He then flows into a tank of Morph X, intended for use in creating a new team of Power Rangers. Only Devon Daniels sees this, but he isn't sure what to make of it. A short time later, Evox's cobra avatar appears in the Morph X tank and snarls at Devon. Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw that there may be a virus in the network, but she has him arrested for trespassing. Nate Silva scans the network but finds nothing. Later, as Blaze, Roxy, and Ravi Shaw are being transformed into Power Rangers via Morph X, Evox appears on Nate's computer screen. After declaring his intent to take over the Morphin Grid, Evox corrupts the Morph X and creates evil avatars of Blaze and Roxy, putting the originals in a coma. Before Evox can do the same to Ravi, however, Devon, who'd escaped confinement, destroys the cable connecting the corrupted Morph X tank to the Neural Aligners. With Evox's connection severed, the remaining Morph X in the transformation chamber is purified, and Nate later uses it to turn Devon, Ravi, and Zoey Reeves into the new Power Rangers, allowing them to fight off the evil Blaze and Roxy avatars. Nate then teleports the Blaze and Roxy avatars, along with the control console containing Evox, to another dimension. Evox, Avatar Blaze, and Avatar Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle summons his Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox appears and destroys the Tronics. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to help Evox return to Earth. Scrozzle explains that he has a dimensional transporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to send a being of Evox's power back. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to retrieve more Morph X. Later, Evox is informed by a nervous Scrozzle that they don't have enough Morph X to teleport another Gigadrone to Earth. Scrozzle blames Blaze and Roxy for this failure. Roxy retorts that she and Blaze have a new plan: they can steal more Morph X from Zoey's new Morph X-powered bikes which are being displayed around the city. Evox instructs his minions to carry out the plan so he can escape the Cyber Dimension. While Earth celebrates Valentine's Day, Roxy explains to Evox her plan to manipulate Ravi to obtain a Neural Aligner and convert Ravi into an evil Avatar. Believing that having a Ranger on his side could help him obtain more Morph X, Evox approves of the plan. Although Roxy ultimately fails to turn Ravi into an Avatar, she escapes back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner. After the destruction of both Shoveltron and Shoveldrone, Scrozzle informs Evox that he can use the Neural Aligner to build a machine that will allow Evox to escape the Cyber Dimension. Evox vows to destroy Grid Battleforce once he returns to Earth. Later, Evox complains to Scrozzle and Blaze that the only thing preventing his escape from the Cyber Dimension is a lack of Morph X and that he needs more. Blaze presents a plan to create a new robotron that can slice into a Morph-X tower and get an ocean of Morph X for Evox. Evox approves of the plan, but warns Blaze that it had better work. Evox is furious with Blaze for letting the Rangers capture Slicerdrone. He blasts Blaze with his eye lasers and orders his minions to recover Slicerdrone before the Rangers break into the gigadrone and steal its data. Roxy and Meltatron break into the secret hangar and reboot Slicerdrone, while Scrozzle takes the opportunity to steal some items from the hangar. Although Slicerdrone's data is ultimately kept out of the Rangers' hands, Evox remains angry because not only was precious Morph-X used to accomplish so little, but the Rangers now have a Megazord. Scrozzle informs Evox that he has everything he needs to build his secret machine, but refuses to tell Blaze and Roxy anything. Blaze pulls out his sword and threatens Scrozzle, but Evox yells at the Avatars to find a way to defeat the Rangers' Megazord, threatening to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail. Personality Evox is a malevolent, cruel, power-hungry, vengeful, and manipulative being who is highly intelligent as demonstrated by his ability to infiltrate Grid Battleforce without being detected. Despite being a computer virus, Evox is capable of exhibiting emotional behavior such as laughter. He is also easily angered and quick to resort to threats of violence to achieve his objectives. Evox greatly dislikes being trapped in the Cyber Dimension and is impatient to escape. Powers and Abilities *'Avatar Projection': Evox can project his avatar into the real world. *'Computer Hacking': Being a computer virus, Evox can infiltrate and seize control of computer systems with extreme stealth. He can also hide himself from any security scan that tries to detect him. *'DNA Corruption': The Evox virus partly corrupted the Rangers' animal DNA, causing the Rangers to exhibit certain animal-related weaknesses. *'Eye Lasers': Evox's cobra avatar can shoot lasers from his eyes. *'Glitching': Due to being a computer virus, Evox will start to glitch out if he is projected outside of a computer. *'Morph X Corruption': Evox can corrupt Morph X and use it to create evil avatars of humans. The Evox virus, when combined with Morph X, can also be used to turn ordinary objects into monsters. Arsenal to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Evox's cobra avatar is voiced by Randall Ewing. Notes *Evox being a sentient virus is similar to Venjix from Power Rangers RPM. *In the first trailer for Beast Morphers, Evox was shown to have a drastically different design. **The Beta Version of Evox is just a holographic Cobra, while the current version has the patterns of Messiah and has more anthropomorphic features, likely allowing a wider range of expressions. **The current design bares many similarities with Venosnaker, from Kamen Rider Ryuki and its American counterpart of the same name from [[w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight|The US Adapatation Dragon Knight]], namely the blades running down the hood. *Evox shares the first three letters with , the main antagonist of , who in fact uses a cobra motif in his Rider and monster forms. *Ironically, while his Sentai counterpart is named after the Christian title of the messiah, referring to the savior who was born on Christmas day, Evox bares many similarities to the first appearance of the devil in the Bible, where the latter took the form of a serpent who manipulated Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, resulting in their banishment from the Garden of Eden by God. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 1: Beasts Unleashed **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episode 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist See Also References Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Evox's Virus Category:Animal-themed Villains